Us Against The World
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: He smirked, making Kagome twitch"You're making it sound like you have a choice," his smirk turned cold, "Which it's not. I don't like being in debt to a person...and this is how I am paying you back. You'll thank me for it later."


_**Us Against The World**_

_**Summary: He smirked, making Kagome twitch"You're making it sound like you have a choise," his smirk turned cold, "Which it's not. I don't like being in debt to a person...and this is how I am paying you back. You'll thank me for it later."**_

_**Crossover: Yugioh/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Seto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome didn't know what made her get into something that wasn't any of her business, but she seemed she couldn't help it!

She tried to turn her head away and not pay attention to it. But she couldn't.

Ever since her family died..she decided not to get into things that weren't her was five years ago. She was eighteen now.

And it seems like she was breaking her promise!

Taking a deep breath Kagome turned back around and took a deep breath, "What the hell do you think your doing!" Her blue eyes were narrowed as she looked at the three men in disguise hold a little boy to the ground as one was about to kick said boy again.

At the sound of her voice they all turned to look at her, before they turned back around when one of them said, "Its just a woman..keep at it...I'll take care of her."

_'Take care of me...'_a small smirk spread across Kagome's lips, _'I'd like to see him try' _she had lived on the streets long enough to know how to fight. Just because she doesn't live on the streets anymore doesn't mean she doesn't know how to take care of herself.

As the man went to grab her she moved to the side and brought her leg up, kneeing him in the gut making him bed over in pain.

This action made the other two men get up from doing whatever they were doing with the little kid. She took a deep breath and got into a fighting position as the two came after her. She dodged the first punch as she grabbed the second mans let twisting it as she heard a crack.

The man who's punch she dodged came back from another one but she caught the punch and twisted his arm till it was behind his back and brought her other hand up and pressed it gently on his neck until he went lip falling to he ground.

"Well...that was easier that I thought it would be." Kagome muttered as she stepped over all three bodies that were withering in pain or passed out.

She bent down to see if the kid was alright and gave him a small smile as she helped him sit up, "Are you alright?" Kagome knew it was a stupid question to ask, but than again what other question could she ask in this position?

The kid gave her a weak smile, "I'm ok...thank you...?" he gave a cough and wiped some the blood he was coughed up. Worry flashed through Kagome, she couldn't just leave him here like this.

Sighing she leaned and picked him up, "I'll take you to my apartment to get cleaned up...then we can call for your guardian to come pick you up...sound good?" she looked down to see his head move slightly.

_'He must be forcing himself to stay awake._..'her eyes softened,'_Poor thing.'_ She quickly moved around the bodies and made her way to her apartment. It wasn't that far away.

Which Kagome was thankful for.

When she got to the apartment she unlocked the door, which took a lot of effort to do one handed and while not looking where the key hole was.

Once she got it opened she flipped on the lights and set the young boy on the couch. The boy shifted and opened his eyes as he watched Kagome go into the bathroom and get the medical kit.

Kagome sat the medical kit on the floor as she sat the boy sitting up, "Okay lets get your wounds patched up." she carefully took a cotton swob, putting some peroxide on it and gently dabbed at the wounds on his face.

"It's going to sting no matter what..sorry" She kept on dabbing at the wound on his cheek , forehead and lip until he was cleaned up. She put the cotton swab down and got a couple band-aids and placed one on his forehead, which was still bleeding and his cheek which was the worst wound he got.

"All right...that should do it." She gave him a small smile, "Nothing else seems to be hurt, I may not be a professional but it should do."

"Thank you...miss?" the boy hadn't learned her name, making Kagome blush.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi..and yours?" She got up and sat by him as he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Mokuba..." the boy paused looking at Kagome with piercing blue eyes, "Mokuba Kaiba"

Kagome blinked in surprise, thinking_' Of course. The person I have to save has to be someone who is well known! Why me!'_

* * *

_Yuki Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Read and Review! _


End file.
